A Dragon Princess and A Bastard Wolf
by Ilovenateriver
Summary: Ned Stark is lucky enough to save Daenerys Targaryen, who was born during the sacking of King's Landing, she is raised in Winterfell where she falls in love with Jon Snow, but he must leave for the Wall and she must marry his brother Robb, will they ever manage to be together?
1. Chapter 1

**I am a very big Game of Thrones Fan, I have read all the books and have seen the show, This is my first FanFic about it, I hope you all enjoy  
I of course do not own Game of Thrones or its characters**

Ned

"What have you done" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I see the bodies of the Targaryen children before my best friend Robert, the new king of Westeros. "I see no babes only dragon spawn" how could the man I grew up with be this cold. "These children were innocent" he laughs "you honorable fool" he yells. I was about to reply when Jamie Lannister walked in with a newborn babe in his arms. "It seems the Queen was too heavy with child to flee with Prince Viserys, Queen Rhaella named her Daenerys right before she died" or you killed her I thought. I walked up to him and took the baby in my arms. "I will raise her as my ward in Winterfell, she is only a baby, and she is not responsible for the crimes of her father" I look deep into Robert's eyes to show him I am serious. He nods "very well but if that girl has the madness in her I will kill her myself now be gone with you" he yelled. I bowed and left with my new ward. She is such a beautiful baby, her violet eyes staring up at me, trying to figure out what is going on. I am ver surprised with how quiet she is. "you will be a good little girl, I must leave you for a little while, I am sending you with some of my Bannerman, and a wet nurse to Winterfell for you to meet my wife, I am sure she will grow to be fond of you as I am" she looks at me like I am a crazed man talking and explain myself to a newborn. I laugh, I guess this war has affected me a little bit more than I thought. "Lord Stark" someone calls from behind me, it is the Jamie Lannister, or the new King Slayer. "What is it" I asked annoyed. "The queen wanted these to go to her daughter if she would be granted a life and not sentenced to death" he handed me a sack "did you kill Queen Rhaella?" I boldly asked. He looks stunned "if I killed the queen then why would I not kill her daughter" he asked and walked away. The wolf will never trust the lion. Luckily the wet nurse Willa comes and feeds Daenerys. I call Lord Karstark to order him to safely deliver my new ward to Winterfell and to inform my wife to take care of her. He nods "where are you going my lord" he asks "to find my sister"

Catelyn

I was praying to the seven when I heard her crying. It has been two months since I was presented with our new ward Daenerys Targaryen, at first I was little unsure of what to do because she is the daughter of the mad king but soon she won over my heart. She seems to hate being in the care of only her wet nurse so Robb and her share a nursery, Robb is two years older than her but they seem to understand each other, when she is fussing he makes this noises that seem to calm her down and make her smile. I should go visit with them. "My Lady a raven from Lord Stark" said Maester Luwin, I nod and read the letter.

_**My lady,**_

_**I return with my sister's body, to be buried with the old kings, I also bring my bastard son Jon Snow with me, he is a year old and will require attention of a wet nurse and he is still need a nursery, so see to that. I shall arrive at Winterfell in a month, I shall see you then.**_

_**You're Lord Eddard Stark**_

I feel my hands ripping the letter. A bastard! How could he do this to me he vowed to be my husband, he was supposed to love and protect only me. I will do as he says but he will be kept away from Robb and Dany, I do feel remorse for his sister's death. I never met Lyanna but I knew the king was in love with her, but Rhaegar Targaryen kidnapped her. Poor Ned, I hate him but I love him. I sigh, I should have known the king is his best friend and he is known for having many bastards all throughout the kingdom. I will not care for this child, but I will respect my husband's wishes. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thirteen years later**

Jon

Learning how to fight is the most fun thing that we are allowed to do here, we have lessons in the morning but our master of arms always puts my brother and I through a long, hard and intense training every day. The future Lord of Winterfell must be able to bear arms but I never understood why I am being raised the same as my brother, I am just a bastards. I look up and see her looking at me, like always, she should be with the Sept with my sisters. I smile up at her, Daenerys Stormborn, the last dragon. Her long silver hair and violet eyes just compliment her beauty. She smiles at me, she always wants to see us train, and maybe she is watching Robb and not me. I lower my head, people speak of when the wolf will wed the dragon, if I had it my way she would wed the bastard wolf but I have nothing to offer her. She is a princess, and I am nothing. Theon enters the court yard, he looks up at Danny, "I am jealous Robb one day you will get to fuck the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" he looks back at me to see my reaction. I growl at him "My parents are not going to marry her to me, she has already bleed and nothing" Robb says, "anyway they found a man from the knights watch so be ready to ride out" he smiles up to where dany was "yes I would love to ride that dragon" I punch Theon in the face, his nose is bleeding, I walk away.

Dany

"Why do they always get to go with father and we are stuck here" whined Arya, I laugh at her "because they are men and we are weak women who cannot handle manly things" I say mocking them "I want to be a knight and be in the kings guard" my poor beloved Arya, she will be wed as soon as she bleeds. "When are you and Jon going to get married" my face feels hot "Arya he is like a brother to me" she laughs. I storm out of the room before anything can be confirmed. How I wish I could marry Jon and just run away from all of this, he and I could start all over, I do not care about land or wealth, I just want to be with him. "Daenerys" I turn to see Lady Stark "yes my lady" I bow my head. She smiles " I had a new dress made of you, do you remember when Robb said that you would look lovely in blue so I thought I would have a wonderful blue dress made for you" I smile "thank you my lady" she takes my hand, and leads me to the dressing room. "Here is it my dear I also had similar dress made for Sansa" I smile. I love spending time with Sansa, she is such proper lady and I am very proud of her but I see more of myself in Arya because we both want something we cannot have because we are girls and do not have a say in the matter. I put the dress on, Lady Stark was right I do look beautiful, the blue really brings out the violet in my eyes. "You look so beautiful Dany" she smiles with me. We heard shouting, "they must have returned come let them see you" I smile and hold her hand. Lady Stark is the only mother I have ever known, I know she loves me but she would probably hate me if I told her how much I love her husband's bastard, who she hates. In the court yard the men get off their horses and I notice what they are holding. "Dany" Bran yelled as he ran up to me. "look what we found, direwolfs, their mother was killed but Jon got father to agree to letting us keep them, this is Summer" I laugh and pet his pup. It is so small but it is a cute little thing, "I think he likes you" Bran said happily. Theon Greyjoy approaches us, his nose looks swollen, "My Lady you look lovely today" I bow "thank you my lord" I hate the way he looks at me like a wild beast waiting to catch its pray. "Theon come let's give the pups to the others" calls Robb. Theon leaves when Robb calls him, Jon walks up to us with a pup of his own in his arms, it is pure white with red eyes. He smiles at me "his name is Ghost" I smile back "it is a fitting name for him" he laughs "if there was more than six you would have one of your own" I sigh "I am a dragon in wolfs skins Jon" he nods but still smiles "I punched Theon in the face" I laughed, he looked like a child admitting to eating to many sweets. "Well I am sure he deserved it" he smiles again "I am going to play with Summer" said Bran. I completely forgot he was even here. "Arya asked when you and I are getting married" I teased him, his face turned bright red, I am laughing hard now. "Jon may I see you later tonight when everyone is asleep" I whisper in his ear, he nods and leaves. I am going to finally ask him if he will run away with me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for your comments, I am going to be trying something new with the updates, I am going to upload them by the point of view of the character, also I am going to try and fix the spacing problem. Thank you for reading  
**__**  
**_Catelyn

"I am so sorry my love Jon Arryn is dead" his face told me all I needed to know. He is upset, "I know he was like a father to you" he nods "you sister and the boy?" he asks "they both have thief health gods be good" he keeps on cleaning ice. "Ned I need to speak with you about Daenerys" he pauses and sighs "she is a child as is Robb" he says "she is three and ten, she has bled and Robb is five and ten he should be at least engaged" he smiles "You see the way she looks at Jon" I feel my blood boiling, yes only a fool couldn't see the way she looks at him and the way he looks at her, I have done everything for Dany I am not about to watch as she throws her life away for some bastards. "She is Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryen of the blood of old Valyria, for crying out loud Ned she is even immune to fire, she is the last true dragon and you wish to disgrace her by allowing her romance with a bastards to continue" I stand before the old gods hoping they would side with me on this one. Dany deserves the best possible life and I don't care if I have to force her into it, she will thank me in the long run anyway. Ned looks shocked "Cat you can be as strong as a she-wolf defending her pup" he laughed "you are right even though Robert is king people still call her princess" he sighs "I want her to be happy Cat she has lost her whole family" I nod "all I want is for her to be happy as well my love that is why Robb is the perfect match for her, he will love her as you love me" he smiles "yes he will love her" I smile, I have won. "The raven also brought more news the king rides for Winterfell, with the queen and all the rest" I say, he looks down "if he is coming this far north there is only one thing he is after" I frown "you can always say no Ned"


	4. Chapter 4

Robb

"You called me father" I say as I enter his office "yes Robb please close the door" I nod and close the door. "Have a seat son" I sit down "speak the truth do you want to marry dany?" I tilt my head, I do want to marry her, she is beautiful and will make a perfect wife but then there is Jon, I know he has feelings for her but I think Daenerys and I would be the perfect lord and lady "I do want to marry her father" he nods "Son your brother will be going to the wall soon, you must show her that you will be a good lord and husband to her" I nod "yes father I will Daenerys and I are very close" he nods "I think I will go tell her" I excused myself. I am smiling when I see Theon "looks like I am going to marry the dragon after all" he snickers "she is a beautiful girl Robb but be careful with that bastard brother of yours" I nod "he knew this day was coming I am going to dany myself" "good luck" I laugh. I find her and Sansa in the old throne room "and candles, lots of candles" calls mother, "what's going on?" "the king and queen are coming" said an excited Sansa, I laugh, I walk to dany "my lady may I have a word in private" I wink at her, she laughs "of course my lord" I lead her outside "it seems we are finally to wed" I say plainly, she smiles sweetly "we both knew this was coming from the moment your mother let me sleep in your nursery" she joked "Dany I promise you I will be the perfect husband I will never even look at another let alone father any bastards, I promise you my princess I will be good to you" she steps back thinking about what I have said "I know Robb and I promise to be the best wife I can possibly be" she steps closer to me, I place a gentle kiss on her soft lips, her lips taste of honey "I am so happy" we both turned and saw Sansa giggling "Dany you are going to be officially my big sister" she hugged dany, "yes I will be" I smile at the wife to be. I am sorry Jon but this is the way things must be. 


	5. Chapter 5

Jon

It is the hour of the wolf where is she? I will not wait up all night for her. I finally hear a soft knock at my door. I open it to find dany, her face is all rad and puffy, she must have been crying "I am to marry Robb" she whispered. I sigh, I love her so much but Robb is better for her. "Run away with me, we can leave and be together, Jon please just leave with me" I shake my head "no you must remain here, you will be the lady of Winterfell, Robb will love you and give you many children" "I don't care about that I just want you" she holds me tightly. I hold her to breath in her scent, "we cannot Daenerys our futures are here, you will marry Robb and I shall join the nights watch" she lets go of me "Jon you cannot leave me, it will break my heart if you leave" I kiss her forehead "you will have a good life dany, I will love you until the day I die" she cries in my chest. I can feel my heart being ripped out of my chest "before you go and I get married allow me to give you something only you can have, I do not want to give Robb my maidenhead, please just allow us to do that before I can never be yours" I think about that request, I feel like I would be betraying my brother but I could never deny dany anything. "If I leave before you wed I will, you will forever be my only love, but please learn to love Robb, he will be kind to you" she nods "I love you my wolf" she kisses my lips, I love this girl more than anyone should be able to feel love. I will keep her safe, she will be my one and only love, forever. I feel her pushing me back on my bed, she is on top of me, I can feel her soft flesh that is hidden under she nightgown, "may I sleep here I promise I will be gone before anyone else rises" I nod, she lays on her side as I cuddle her. My very own dragon princess.


	6. Chapter 6

Arya

I cannot believe dany is marrying Robb, dany loves Jon and should marry him. I am doing needle work with Sansa and the Sept. Dany is with mother, I wish she was here she is a lot more fun than these people. "I cannot wait for thier wedding dany will be the most beautiful bride" the Sept smiled "yes Lady Targaryen is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen may the seven bless them with many children" I gage "but she is meant to be with Jon not Robb" Sansa sighs "Dany is a high born lady and Jon is a bastard" she said "he is our brother" I jumped up and yelled. I stormed out of the room. Jon must be heart broken. I run to find him. "Arya" called dany "why are you marring Robb, Jon loves you" she sighs "come here little one" I sigh and go into her arms "marriage is something that every woman has to deal with, we are often ever marry for love" she said sadly "but why" I ask, she laughs " I have no idea, if I ran this kingdom I would make women more equal to men" I laugh "you would be a great queen" she rubs my back "hush little one you know such talk is forbidden" I know it is but it is true even if her father was mad, and her brother kidnapped my aunt, she still would have been an amazing queen.


	7. Chapter 7

Jamie

"You worry too much sweet sister" I am trying to calm her down. "You never worry that is your problem, what if he told someone" I laugh "than both of our heads would be on spikes" I say. "we are heading north tomorrow, the Starks have no love of us" I laugh "yes but I am curious to see how the last dragon is doing" I was there for her birth, I was the one who have Lord Stark the dragon eggs. "I heard she is to marry Ned Starks son, Robert was not happy about that I shrug my shoulders "who cares Lord Stark is his best friend, he is still afraid of that girl after all these years" Cersei laughs " he is a pathetic man brother" I laugh, yes he is sad, whoring drunk. I kiss my love. "Do not worry whatever he knew it died with him" she nods and kisses me.


	8. Chapter 8

Dany

It has been a month, the king and queen will be arriving today, Lady Stark is doing the hair herself. "Remember just keep out of his sight, he knows you are going to marry the heir of Winterfell" I smile, Jon has been avoiding me for a month but I know it is for the best. Robb is normally always by my side. I do enjoy his company, he is sweet and kind, and he is always giving me flowers or other things. His direwolf Grey Wind never leaves my side unless Robb commands him to. "You and Robb are going to have the most beautiful children" says Sansa, she is the most happy with this engagement. "I hope I have as many as I possibly can, I want lots of children" I smile to her. She giggles, "Yes you will you are young and healthy" said Lady Stark with a smile. She is so happy with me finally becoming her daughter. I smile to myself, "I am finally going to be a Stark" Sansa claps her hands. "Come girls the king should be here soon" we both follow her, Lady and Grey Wind following us. "Dany" calls Robb, he is with Theon and Jon, I bow "my lord" he hugs me "I know you are scared" he whispers in my ear, he takes my hand to lead me to Jon and Theon "you will be standing in between these two they will keep you safe" he kisses my lips before he goes to join his family. "My lady Robb is like my brother, I will keep you safe" bowed Theon "thank you my lord" I said as sweetly as I could. I still hate him, even after telling him I am going to be marrying Robb, he still does not sit well with me even though he has been nicer to me. Jon locks eye contact with me. "I will keep you safe" he says seriously. I want to hold him and cry, I want to tell him he is the only one I will ever truly love. I stand between them, no one noticed how Jon's fingers where laced with mine. When the king came we call bent the knee to him. If I was braver I would refuse to bend the knee to this man, who had my family murdered, who stole the throne that was forged with dragon fire. "You got fat" said the king Ned, they laughed and hugged. "Cat" he kissed her. He looked at all the children "now I here you Robb are getting married let me see you fiancé" Jon let go of my hand, I stepped up to stand beside Robb, I bowed "your grace" he nodded "you look like your mother, besides my Lyanna, she was the most beautiful woman in all the seven kingdoms" I look at him "I am curious what a wolf and a dragon will create" I lower my head "Ned" he left to go down to visit Lyanna. The queen comes up to me "you are a beautiful creature" I bowed "thank you your grace" she smiles "yes you will play the part just fine" "where's the imp" asked Arya. The queen turned around to yell at her brother to find the imp. I look to the knight known as the King Slayer, the man who killed my father. He looks over at me for just a moment before getting back on his horse. "You did very well dany, may I have the honor of a quick word with you?" asked Robb. I take his arm and we walk off "I know you are afraid but the king will not harm you here he loves father too much too ever harm you under this roof" I lean my head on his shoulder. "my love, my uncle Benjen is coming from the wall, Jon plans on going to the wall with him" I nod "I know he has always planned on going to the wall" I smile, that means we will be having our night "I promise that you will never be lonely, father told me he is probably going to be named hand of the king, so I will rule while he is in King's Landing, soon you will be Lady Daenerys of house Stark" he smiled sweetly "thank you Robb" Robb kisses me, with nothing but pure passion, I break away for air and his starts kissing my neck "can't you two wait until your married" said the annoying Theon. Robb pulls away looking embarrassed, I laugh at his red face "we wouldn't want the Prince of Fire and Ice to be born a bastard now do we" he joked, but what he said bothered me, the Prince of Ice and Fire, that would be the title of mine and Jon's son if he would run away with me. I sigh as I think of him. "my lady if you will excuse me" I watch them leave. I find Jon at the blacksmith's I run and whisper in his ear "meet me in the godwoods tonight" I turn away from him, he is not talking me out of this one.


	9. Chapter 9

Jamie

"you cannot leave me with these people" I complain to my little brother Tyrion, he is of course at a whore house with a red head sitting on top of him "dear brother are you feeling guilty about eating with the girl" I shake my head "of course not the Starks just simply bore me to death" he laughs "well I shall finish here and meet you at sundown" I laugh "see you then little brother"


	10. Chapter 10

Catelyn

"would be get married right away or would we have to wait" I sigh as I do Sansa's hair "your father hasn't even said yes" I say to the girl "why would he say no, he would be the second most powerful man in the seven kingdoms" dany comes in the room "Sansa you are only one and ten you should be in such a hurry to marry" she laid down on the bed "your just jealous that I am going to be queen" dany rolled her eyes "no my little one I am not jealous I just think you should at least wait a few years before getting married" I sigh "girls enough, Sansa if your father does agree you will have to wait until you are fit to bear children to marry, Daenerys try to be more gentle" she sighs "yes my lady" I nod "you two are beautiful girls, men will fight wars for your hands, slay any beast if it meant to protect you" they both giggle, I smile at them, to be that young and innocent "girls go down stairs I need to finish getting ready then I shall join you" they both get up leave, I still have much to teach them.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I would like to thank you all for reading.**_

_**I have read the comments, and here are some answers to questions asked.**_

_**Rob kissing dany will happen a few times in this story, he is planning to marry her, Jon does nothing because he loves Rob and knows they are getting married, I am warning I do have some intense Robb/Dany chapters coming up but this is a love story between Dany and Jon**_

_**As for Jamie I plan to do a chapter of him explaining his role, both with the Mad King and with Daenerys birth.**_

_**Thank you for reading and commenting.**_

_****_Jon

The good thing about being the bastard is that I do not have to attend any of the banquets but I do not get to see how my love will look, but to see her on the arm of my brother is maddening. I love her and she loves me but it can never be, I am mentally preparing for tonight though. I blush when I even think of it, I have had an opportunity to have sex with a whore of Theons but I could not bring myself to do it but luckily Theon did explain what to do to Robb and I. I decided to practice so I grab and sword and start beating a straw man. "So you are the bastard?" I turn and come face to face with Tyrion Lannister "Lord Stark is my father" I reply, hoping he will go away "and Lady Stark is not your mother making you the bastard" I turn away from him "have I offend you, sorry but here is some advice bastard, never forget what you are, the rest of the world will not, wear it like armor so it can never be used to harm you" he drinks his wine and turns away "what do you know about being a bastard?" I ask him "all dwarfs are bastards in their father's eyes"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you for reading, please continue to do so**_

Dany

I quickly change my clothes. I am wearing a light purple sleeping gown, I grab my blue cloak to hide myself and leave my chambers. Everyone is still at the feast, most likely drunk, I faked being drunk to get out of there faster. I feel a little guilt, Robb is my friend and I do care for him but I love Jon and this is my one and only chance to feel true love before he leaves for the wall and never comes back. I make it to the godswood without any problem, Jon and Ghost are already there waiting for me. "Jon" I call softly, he turns and faces me "dany there is still time for you to go back" I shake my head, as I let my hair fall out of my braids "Jon I have been waiting a very long time" I stretch out my arm for him, he walks over and takes me into his arms "then I shall do as you command my queen" our lips meet, I can feel fire rising from my belly. He rubs my back, I moan into his lips, he licks my lips, asking for entrance, which I allow him, "dany" he moans as he removes my cloak "you are so beautiful" I smile and grab him for another kiss, I start to remove his shirt, he easily removes my dress, he takes a step back, his hands resting on my hips "I want to remember every single part of you" he says with hungry eyes, I smile "I am yours my wolf" he smiles "I know my queen" he kisses my neck, he slowly moves down to my belly. He stands me to lay down in front of the weirwood tree. "I promise I will only love you" I whisper, he lays me back "and I swear you will be the only woman I do this with, you will be my soul purpose of living, I will defend the wall to keep you safe" I can feel tears in my eyes as we swear our love for each other for the old gods to see.


	13. Chapter 13

_**I haven't worked on this story for a while so I though I would post all I already had done.**_

_**I know some people have been giving this story bad reviews but it is not going to stop me from finishing it.**_

Jon

The sun is starting to rise, I look over to my love, my soul and my life. She has fallen asleep on my chest. I shake her awake

"dany you must go"

she snuggles in deeper

"I do not want too"

I laugh into her sliver hair

"if you do not it will look to suspicious besides father has me going on a hunt with him today"

she laughs

"alright my love"

she kisses my lips and puts on her clothes.

"I will see you when you return"

she turns and leaves. I start to get dressed, I am amazed how we manage to keep warm all night. I smile as I think of her soft skin touching mine, for that night she was mine and mine alone, I have something Robb will never have.

Catelyn

I sit beside my broken boy. Gods why did you curse him to fall. I pray to the mother to keep him safe, I pray to the old gods to keep him safe. My poor Bran does not deserve this fate. I feel myself start to cry again.

"my love" calls ned.

I turn to see him

"ohh ned"

I run into his arms

"our precious boy"

I cry into his chest. I cry myself into a dreamers sleep.

Robb

We returned from out hunt to find out my brother is dying. My mother is grieving and I must be the lord of Winterfell since my father still plans on leaving soon. I resent him for it. Grey wind is the only person who understands me, I hear a knock on my chamber doors, I was about to tell who ever it was to go away but I opened it to a red faced Daenerys. I open the door to let her and I close it.

"what are you doing here" I ask rudely

but to be honest I am happy she is here, I happy to not be alone. She looks sadly at me

"he is my brother to Robb, do you remember when he was born, you were so happy to have a little brother to boss around"

she brings her hands to her mouth. I walk over to he

r "of course I remember, you hit me with a book and told me to stop being an idiot"

she laughs

"well you were being one"

I sigh

"father is still going to leave we are both going to need to take over both fathers and mothers responsibilities"

she nods

"she will never leave Brans side unless he wakes or"

she did not finish that sentence

"I know sweetling"

I grab her by the head and push her into my chest

"Robb he cannot doe he wanted to be a knight, he wanted to be so much more then this"

she cried into my chest

" I know but sweetling we must be strong"

I rub her back

"I know I am going to move Rickon closer to my chambers, I want him to feel close to someone"

I nod

"yes that would be best"

she stops crying

"you look so tired of you like I will stay here while you sleep, like when we were children"

she says so sweetly

"you should sleep as well"

we climb into my bed, I make sure she is covered in the furs, she rolls on her side, I roll to cuddle into her

"thank you Daenerys"

she smiles

"anything my lord"

Arya

I hate having to repack my things, they are just going to get messy all over again. Jon opens my door

"I have a gift for you" I turn and smile

"a present"

I love getting gifts, he pulls out a sword, a very thin one

"this is no toy, you are going to have to practice everyday"

I take it

"its so skinny"

he laughs

"so are you, it wont cut a mans head off but you can poke him full of holes if you are quick enough"

I smile

" I can be quick"

he smiles

" I am going to miss you"

I jump on him

"all the greatest swords have names"

" let Sansa have her needle I have a needle of my own"

Ned

I live with the cursed promise I made to my sister everyday, why did Brandon have to die and curse me to me being the Lord of Winterfell. This was his life not mine, I leave behind my wife, I leave behind all three of my sons, to be hand of the king. We are coming to the cross roads where I must say goodbye to Jon.

"Starks have manned the wall for thousands of years, and you are a stark, you may not have my name but you have my blood"

I say to this boy of four and ten.

"is my mother alive" he asks

"next time we see each other we will talk about your mother, I promise you"

he nods and rides off. _Promise me Ned_

Daenerys

"my lady you must eat" I say to the woman who raised me

"I must stay with him"

she cries. It hurts me to see her like this

"mother I will force you out even if it is only for a little while, just eat something please"

she looks up at his pleading eyes, she sighs

"only for an hour" she says

"I will be with him my lady" I bow

"you are a good sister Daenerys"

she smiles and leaves the room. Things have been so grim since Arya and Sansa left, Maester Luwin believes Bran will not die but he will never be able to walk, my Jon is on the wall, Robb and I never seem to sleep apart, we are like desperate children trying to feel something in a life of darkness.

"Fire" I hear some man scream,

I run to the window to see it is only in the stables, they should be able to handle it. I turn and see a man,

"you are not suppose to be here, no one is suppose to be here"

he looks to Bran

"it is a mercy"

he takes out a knife

"no" I scream.

I run over but he slaps my face, I get back up and grab the danger with my hands, I bite time on the arm, the knife slits my hands, he walks over to Bran,

"no" I scream again,

but brands direwolf is here, he jumps on the man and rips out his throat, he jumps beside Bran on the bed

"thank you" I say to Summer"

Robb

"the fire is almost out mother"

she nods

"thank the gods"

I nod

"I wonder what started it"

she nods

"we will soon find out"

suddenly a guard comes running toward us

"my lord, lady Targaryen, oh the gods there is so much blood"

I feel panic shoot through my body. I turn to run to the tower were Bran is. I open the door to see my fiancé on the ground, bleeding, a bloody man, and Brans direwolf. I honestly do not know where to begin.

"dany"

I go to the ground to check if she is still breathing

"Daenerys" cried mother

"call for Maester Luwin now she is still breathing but the cuts are deep" I yell,

mother heads for Bran,

"he is still breathing as well"

I nod

"Robb this fire was a distraction"

"do you think the king finally decided that Daenerys is a threat"

she shakes her head

"we will need to find out more details when she wakes"

the Maester enter the room, he bends down to check her

"I can stop the bleeding, she just passed out from the blood loss, poor child"

I nod

"we need to move her to her chambers"

I shake my head

"no she shall stay in mine"

he looks at me oddly

"Robb" calls mother

"we have been sharing a chamber since Bran fell, I do not want her to wake up alone"

mother nods

"alright"

I pick dany up, I follow Maester Luwin to my chambers where I lay dany down on my bed. He looks aging at her hands

"I need water, and bandages, the wounds have already stopped bleeding on their own, but they must be cleaned" he says to a servant

"my lord after I bandage her wounds it is very important that you come to me right away if she has a fever, that could mean an infection"

I nod, her poor hands, my princess was harmed, if Summer did not kill that man I would have myself. Grey Wind lays down the foot of my bed, I should have left him there or at least more protection, this is my fault, my wife to be and my brother could both be dead because of me. The servant comes back, Maester Luwin cleans her hands

"she will be alright my lord luckily the wounds were beginning to close before she lost a lot of blood, I believe she may be a little weak when she wakes up"

he gets up

"let me know when she wakes I will change the bandages"

I nod. He leaves the room, I put my hand on her forehand

"I promise love no one will ever hurt you again, I will never let you out of my sight"

I kiss her forehead as I watch her sleep.

Catelyn

I am retracing Brans accident, this has to be more than meets the eye, his fall, the attacker last night. They have to be related. I search the tower from where Bran fell. I find a single blonde hair, what if he didn't fall? What if he was pushed?

Ned

Sansa has not spoken to me since the king forced me to kill lady. I sent her body to be buried with the other Starks. We just arrived in Kingslanding. The last time I was here I brought home the last Targaryen home to be raised as one of my children.

"Lord Stark the small consul is meeting"

a man said approaching me

"very well Jory, take the girls and make sure they are settled in, I will be back in time for supper"

they take off and I follow the man. He stops in front of the throne room, the last room I wanted to visit, I enter to find out all the dragon bones have been removed, but the iron throne remains, with Jamie Lannister sitting at the bottom of the stairs.

"hello lord stark" he smiled at me,

I frowned

"this is the room where Robert was made a king" he says

"this is the room where your brother and father were murdered"

he looks down

"tragic what the mad king did to them" he continues

"this is the room where you took the last dragon"

"Daenerys Targaryen will soon be a Stark, the days of dragons are over" I say bitterly

"I have work to do"

I turn and head to the consul room.

"my Lord Stark" calls the Renly

"I have not seen you since you were a boy"

I hug him like a brother

"I told them this could wait until tomorrow"

a skinny man with a beard spoke

"we have never met but I am sure that your wife has talked about me"

"she has lord Baelish I understand you knew my brother"

he laughed

"yes foolish me but Catelyn Tully was a prize worth fighting for"

I frown, I dislike this man already,

"my lord"

stands lord Varys

"we are the small console we are here to serve you"

I nod

"thank you now lets get back to work"

Jon

The wall is nothing like I believed it to be. My new brothers are mainly thieves and rappers, but I am starting to get along with some of them, I am trying to teach them a few tricks I was taught.

"Lord Snow there is a raven from Winterfell for you" called a man.

"wonder what news" said pip.

I run up to grab the note.

**Jon**

**I am writing you to tell you Daenerys was attacked, I just though you should know**

**Robb**

I reread it, it does not say what is wrong with her, is she dead? No my queen could not be dead, he would have told me that. I shake my head, I cannot think of her now, I must prepare myself I will be taking my oath anytime now, after a little more training they will make us officially men of the nights watch. My queen is hurt and I feel like my heart is being split into two pieces. I shake my head and head back to the training yard.

"what is that" called one of the boys,

Ser Aliser Thorne comes walking with the fattest boy o have ever seen

"come on boys lets see what the pig can do"

they all line up to fight him, he lays on the ground

"yield" he scream "

beat him up until he stands"

I decide to intervene

"that is enough"

I pull the man off of him

"of look the bastard is protecting his lady love"

the all line up to attack me, I beat them all easily

"that's enough for today"

Ser Alliser says as he storms off

"thank you" said the fat boy

"You can call my Sam, my mother used to call me Sam" I

shake my head

"why didn't you attack"

he looks down

"I wanted to but I was afraid"

great a coward

Daenerys

"he was attacking Bran, he kept on saying how I should not be there"

I repeat the whole store in the godswoods to those few people who were invited to attend. It feels odd to be here since this is the place I gave Jon my heart, body and soul.

"why attack Bran?" ask Robb

" I have seen Bran climbs those walls a hundred times, why kill a child, maybe he saw something he was not meant to see" said Lady Stark

"if you look at the weapon it is too good of a weapon for him to possibly own himself the blade is Valyrian steel, the handle is made of dragon bone" said Ser Rodrik Cassel.

"yes I believe the Lannisters are behind it, my sister already believed them to be the ones who murdered her husband"

Robb looks angry

"they come into our home, attempt to kill my brother, hurt my wife to be in the process"

"if it comes to war I will stand behind you" said Theon

"is there going to be a war in the godswood, too quickly words or war becomes actions of war we do not know the truth yet" said Maester Luwin

"Lord Stark must be told about this"

" I do not trust a raven to carry these words" said Lady Stark

" I will ride for kingslanding" said Robb

"no these must always be a Stark in Winterfell I shall go, this mission is top secret"

"allow at least me to accompany you, the roads are too dangerous for a woman to travel alone" said Ser Rodik,

she nods

"but what about Bran" asked Robb

"I have prayed to the seven for over a month now, it is in the gods hands, now all of you go I must speak to Daenerys privately"

they all bow and leave

"I am so sorry" she says to me

"for what my lady"

she smiles

"dany you are to fulfill your role as lady of Winterfell while I am away"

I nod

"I also know about you and Robb sharing a bed"

I blush

" I trust you two have not done anything, you are not possibly with child?"

I shake my head "no" she sighs

"good, because if I am right about this, the Lannisters may try and use you to get forgiveness, dany as long as you live the king is afraid of you trying to get the iron throne, I need you to try and control Robb"

I step back

"if he rushes into a war people will think he is trying to rule the seven kingdoms through your claim, his life would be in danger, you are now the lady, you must protect him from himself, and those who are around him"

I nod

"I understand my lady"

she smiles

"good"

she turns to leave, I follow her,

"I will leave as soon as possible, no one must know where I have gone"

she says

" I understand".

All of this is happening too fast, it seems everyone is leaving me, maybe it is my fate to stay north forever. We reach Winterfell, I go to Maester Luwin for him to change my bandages

"they are healing well my lady"

I smile. Robb is in the doorway, Robb will barley leave my side, it is starting to annoy me, I hate being treated like a wounded animal that needs to be cared for. I get up to leave

"may we speak" I ask him,

he nods and we enter his chambers

"Robb I am fine" I say to him

"you have work as lord of Winterfell"

he looks down

"I cannot work right now, I need to make sure you are safe"

I sigh

" I am Robb"

I am so tired of this

"Robb I am not going anywhere in a few days my hands will be completely healed"

he walks over and kisses me

"I know you are strong but I am weak" he whispers in my ear

"your mother asked me to protect you" I say I kiss him

"I will keep you safe my princess" he whispers against my lips,

he leads me back to his bed, our lips lock again as he is on top of me,

"Robb" I moan into his mouth.

A knock on the door stops us, he quickly gets up and answers it. He closes the door and returns to me

"I am so sorry love, some work that cannot wait"

I smile "go" I say as sweetly as possible,

he gently kisses my lips

"we shall continue this later"

he walks out of the chambers, I rest my head on the pillow, I wonder how Jon is doing, I feel horrible but this is my life.

Jon

"it is going to be hard without any girls, not that I could get any" said Sam.

I have grown attached to this fat boy. I may even call him my best friend on the wall

"have you ever?" he asked

and I nod, I smile when I thinking about her perfect white skin touching mine. "

what was her name"

I turn and look around,

"I am only going to talk about her once so listen" he nods and sits down

"as you know I am the bastard son of Lord Ned Stark, I was raised in Winterfell as was she as there ward, her name is Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryen, she is the most beautiful creature, she is to marry my brother though, but for one night she wanted to be mine, to give me something that Robb would never have, we were born for each other, she is my other half, she is my soul, I left for her"

I sit back up and Sam is just staring at me

"I bet she loves you as much as you love her" I nod

"of course, but it could never be"

I sigh and sit down

"you must tell no one, if word got out her future could be ruined"

he nods

"I will never say a word"

I laugh

"it feels odd to tell someone else about her"

Arya

I hate them all, I wish I could stab that idiot Joffery for having my friend killed. The Hound should burn to match his ugly face. I am so happy father let me keep needle. I didn't tell him that it was Jon who gave it to me because I would never betray him. I am going to my lesson, I see a short tanned man

"you are late boy, tomorrow you will be here at mid-day"

he throws a wood sword at me, I drop it

"tomorrow you will catch"

"it's too heavy" I complain

"it is heavier then it needs to be to make you stronger, I Syrio Forel was first sword to the Sea lord of Braavos I know these things boy"

"I'm a girl"

"boy, girl you are a sword"

I grip the sword,

"remember child it is not the dance of Westeros we are learning, with all the hacking and hammering, we are learning the Braavos dance, the water dance"

he swings the sword around, I hold my sword up

"you are not holding a battle axe you must be delicate"

"like holding a needle"

he smiles and attacks me again.

Bran

"you should be happy little lord" said old nan.

They say I will never walk, what is there to be happy about,

"do you want to here a story, like the ones you used to enjoy" she asks

"no I want to here something else"

she stops knitting

"there was a winter longer then any other, kings died in thief castles the same as servants in the stables, new mothers would smother their new born babes, they would cry frozen tears, that is when the white walkers came for the first time, dead creatures impossible to kill, but with the magic of the children of the forest and the strength of the first men, they were driven to the land of always winter, that is when Bran the Builder, with the help of the children started to build the wall"

this is more interesting then any other story she has told.

"are the white walkers gone"

she cackled

"no my little lordling only by fire can they die, they came long before the dragon lords"

I wonder if that man was right, what if the white walkers are back.

"do get something to eat" called my brother Robb

"yes my lord" she said as she left the room

"when I was younger she told me that the sky is blue because we live inside a blue eyed giant"

he laughs as he sits on my bed

"maybe we do"

his smile fades

"Bran I have seen you climb those walls a hundred times and you have never once fallen"

"I do not know what happened"

he sighs

"Robb" calls dany,

he gets up and leaves

"sorry about him he has been stressed"

I laugh

"yeah he has his lord face on"

she laughed

"what story was old nan telling you?" she asked I sat up

"about the white walkers, what if they are back?"

she rubs my head

"I will protect you"

I smile, dany has always been my big sister

"if only we had dragons" I mumbled

"can I tell you some bran that no one else knows" she says seriously

"of course"

she smiles

"when I was born my mother asked Jamie Lannister to give me something that was hidden in a sack"

I lean in

"dragon eggs is what my mother left me"

I smiled

"so it is true, maybe I can find the remaining children"

she laughs

"yes and maybe I will ride a dragon and defeat the white walker forever"

"dany when are you and Robb getting married"

her smile faded

"I do not know, it feels so empty without Arya, Sansa and your mother"

"why did she leave"

she sighed

"she had too, she didn't leave your side bran"

I looked at her hands, she smiled

"she needed to eat bran but like I said I will protect you"

she kissed my forehead

Tryion

"How many winters have you seen" asked Maester Aemon

"nine" I replied

"all of them brief this summer has latest longer then any other, the Starks are always right Winter is Coming, and the realm needs the nights watch to protect it from the creatures that lurk beyond the wall"

I nod

"your sister is the queen, please speak to her about sending us some proper men to guard the Wall" asked the old bear.

I nodded

"yes I will speak to Cersei about it"

he nods "also word was brought from Winterfell, would you mind giving it to the boy"

I have become rather found of Jon Snow, he is a smart boy, he will do fine here.

"what word is that" I ask

"his brother is awake"

Ned

"Lord Stark a raven for you, I am sorry I forgot" said the old Maester.

He hands me the note and leaves

"good news?" asks Lord Baelish

"yes my son is awake" he nods

"you should tell Cat"

he walks away

"follow me"

he leads me down to a whore house

"I am sorry about the location but I though she would be safest here"

he leads me in

"Ned" calls Catelyn as she embraces me

"Ned I have much to tell you but not a lot of time"

Jamie

"you are overreacting"

I say for the fifth time

"he was a child seven years old and you couldn't get that right"

she turns away from me

"has he said anything"

she shakes her head

"he says he remembers nothing"

I wrinkle my nose

"then why are you getting so worked up about"

Cersei has always been one for the drama

"what if he remembers"

I shake my head

"he is a broken boy we can out smart him"

she shakes her head

"he should have died"

I shrug

"if he does remember I will go to war with Robert"

she laughs

"yes then the Targaryen bitch will try to worm her way to my throne"

I roll my eyes

"the boy will not talk and if he does I will kill him, the king, and the whole bloody lot of them for you"

she walks over and kisses me

"now remain calm we will do just fine" I hold her,

I thank the gods she did not ask me to kill Daenerys, I vowed to the dying queen I would not harm her child, and I never will.

Daenerys

"Aegon was the greatest of heroes"

I tell Bran and Rickon

"not in the north dany" said bran,

I laugh

"the north was wise to bend the knee to the dragons"

Rickon climbed on my lap. I have been with the boys day and night trying to fill the void of not having their mother home. I know they love me and I enjoy being with them it is mainly Robb who worries me, I feel I let things go to far, he never truly leaves me alone unless I am with the boys or changing my clothes, I have been trying so hard to find away to make my dragons hatch, I put them into the fire when Robb does leave my side to bathe or pray but even then he is never gone for long. I am learning and forcing myself to love Robb as he clearly loves me but it is so hard. I feel my heart aching, I miss Jon, I would join the wall just to be with him if they allowed women to join.

"My lady, Lord Robb wishes a word with you" said a guard

"I will see you both later"

I leave them to head to Robb's and now my chambers. I enter them, he has a serious look on his face

"My lady I have to ask you something"

I laugh and step forward

"I am speaking to Robb the lord now"

he chuckles and steps forward

"Dany someone has told me they saw you and some man in the godswoods on the night of the kings feast"

I step back

"I barley remember that night all I remember is drinking too much"

he nods

"My love it is alright"

he kisses me

"I do not believe them anyway, it is some gossip Theon heard about you making love to some random man"

I step back

"Robb you are going to be my husband"

he smiles

"I know I just thought I should ask"

I sigh

"Robb" I say with guilt,

he kisses me

"hush now love"

someone saw jon and I but how? Should I tell Robb the truth

"Robb it was me"

"I know dany, I know what you and Jon did, I have known for a long time"

he kisses my neck

"Shouldn't you hate me or something"

I start to cry

"no dany he is on the wall, I know why you did it, I love you and I can tell you love me, dany you told me, I just wanted to see if we could tell eachother anything"

he easily slipped my dress off

"how did you find out"

I moan into his mouth

"my love should be more careful"

he bit my lip

" I am so sorry Robb"

I say

"I know love, don't worry I understand, you loved Jon, I knew that, but now everything has change"

he laid me down on his bed and started to kiss down my body

"do not worry love, I can wait until we are married"

his lips land on my sex

"my beautiful princess"

he starts to lick my most sensitive area,

I pant "Robb"

my hands go into his thick curls, he raises his head, he quickly takes off his shirt and goes back to his work. He licks my bud and sticks a finger in,

"Robb" I keep moaning and moaning over again,

gods this feels so good. I reach my climax all over his face. He quickly climbs up to capture my lips

"did he do that to you" he asked in between kisses

"no" is all I could say to him.

"and I never did this to him"

my hands went to his pants to take them off. He quickly brushes them to the side. He climbs back on told of me

"you are mine"

he growls against my ear

"yes I am yours" I say as I push him on his back.

I sit on his stomach

"I am yours" I say again to the lust filled boy under me

"dany" is all he said.

I moved lower so I was just above his harden member, I got off of him to take it in my mouth.

"no"

is all he said before he grabbed me by my hair and lowered me on the ground, him standing

"this is how I want it, you will submit to me"

I nod as his hand on my hair forces my head forward, in hard thrusting actions, this is thrilling me and scaring me at the same time

"you thought you could get away with it didn't you, I will make you mine, you are mine, this is just your punishment"

he forced himself as far as he could go in my mouth, he yanked my head up to look at him for a moment

"who is your lord" he asked

"you are" I replied,

he pushed my head forward again. He grunted, he climaxed in the back of my throat, I swallowed all of the salty seeds. He steps back and helps me up. Our naked, sweaty bodies touching

"I love you my wolf" I say as I pull him in for a heated kiss

"I will love and protect you my princess, Jon is gone now and you will be loyal to me"

I laugh "of course wolves mate for life"

he pulls me back to his bed and I rest my head on his chest

"thank you Robb"

Robb

She is asleep, Theon was fucking his own whore when he saw them, maybe I should have said something but I am selfish, I knew they loved each other but I have proven you can change that. She is mine now.

Theon suggested I should be forceful with her because of how strong of a person she is, show her who is the lord and master, I am amazed it worked. She is sleeping on my chest, she begged for forgiveness, but most important she confessed, that's all I wanted, I can trust her, what she did was put of childhood lust,

she now knows what kind of pleasure I can offer her. I smirk to myself, my beautiful princess is happy with me. I will never let Jon have her again, she is mine, now and foever, they had no bastards, we can forget the whole thing ever happened. Jon is never coming back to Winterfell.

Daenerys

It has been a week since Robb told me he knew, I feel horrible even though he has completely forgiven me, Tyrion Lannister paid a visit and gave Bran a present, I wanted to ask him about Jon so badly but Robb seems to not want to discuss him at all which I cannot blame him for.

He has officially moved me into his chambers, I feel like I am being constantly watch. I am praying to the old gods when a hooded man approaches

"My queen" he bows

"tonight you must come with me, I can take you to your brother, though he is sadly your fathers son, he may be dead by the time we reach him in Pentos"

I stand to look behind me

"all I want is my throne, I need to find a way to break the oath of the nights watch, I will not leave without my Jon"

he nods

"I will return from the Wall in two weeks, I shall see what I can do"

I nod

"what is your name?"

he turns

"that will have to wait my queen"

he leaves quickly.

Ned

I miss Cat already, I wish she could have stayed longer but it is not safe I cannot allow the Lannisters to think that we do not trust them, I have not trusted them since the final days of the man king. If they did indeed were the ones responsible for my sons fall I will call my banners. I will fight a war with Tywin of the rock. First I need details about Jon Arryns last days.

Jon

"you called for me Lord Commanded"

he nods, he hands me a piece of paper

"you have not sworn your oath yet, this is a full pardon you are free to go"

I shook my head, I did not even know that this was possible, Maester Aemon and another man I do not know are also in the room

"this is your business make the right choice"

he leaves the room

"I am giving you a choice boy, come with me and the rightful queen across the narrow sea"

I step back

"what?" is all I could say

"the queen says she will not leave without her Jon which is you"

dany you moron, you have to stay and marry Robb

"your brother must have upset her, I found her crying alone in the godswood"

that got my attention my heart was breaking in two

"Jon Snow the choice is yours, I remember when they told me, my brothers son, who will forever be known as the mad king was killed, and how they slaughtered his sons children"

I saw a tear leave his eye

"my choice came at a munch later time then yours, will you pick a life alone or a life with my niece"

the old blind man got up and left the room

"my father had this made for you"

he handed me a sword, a white direwolfs head was the handle

"this is Valeryan steel" I say happily

"yes its name is long claw, it is yours if you come with the queen and I"

I never thought I would have a sword like this

"dany wants me to come"

he nods

"aye boy she does, her brother rules over some dothraki but he is mad, he is not a true dragon"

I nod

"I will come"

he nods

"we leave now"

he pulls his hood over his face again

"what is your name?"

"Jorah Mormont"

Bran

It is late when I feel myself being woken up

"Bran" I hear dany call

"what is it?" I ask as I rub my eyes,

she and Rickon are dressed in travel clothes

"Bran we have to go, I am going across the narrow sea to see if I can hatch my eggs"

"but why can't I come too?"

she shakes her head

"war is coming, you need to be here to rule when Robb leaves promise me you will tell no one you saw me, Jon has received a pardon, he is coming with me, I promise love I will return"

she kisses my head

"I just wanted to say goodbye"

I start to cry

"I will find the children, I will help you dany"

she smiles

"I know"

she picks up little Rickon and leaves me. She will come back for me I know it.

Jon

"we will collect her here, I have a ship waiting for is" says Jorah,

I nod

"looks like we have another traveler"

I look over to see dany with the toddler Rickon and his direwolf, I want to kiss her and strangle her at the same time, she is always carrying a sack in her arms

"dany are you mad that is lord Edward Starks son"

she starts to cry, my heart aches

"I couldn't leave him there, he needs to be loved, it breaks my heart that I had to leave bran behind"

I take Rickon and hand him to Jorah

"I am sorry" she cries harder into my chest

"children we must leave now"

I take her hand as we run to the carriage we have

"hide in here and we are ready, the direwolfs will follow us"

I sit in the carriage with her and sleeping Rickon

"Robb found out about us, he and I did not have sex but we did other stuff, I let him touch me Jon I am so sorry, I love you and only you"

I let her lean into my chest

"forget it dany"

she sniffles

"I asked you to try and love him, you did that for me"

she raised her head and looked at me

"though you do relies we are kidnapping Rickon"

she looked down at him

"I had a dream about Robb, he was killed while music was playing, I saw Rickon being eaten by people Jon I will never let that happen"

I locked eye contact with her, I kissed her lips

"Jon no one can never make me feel the way you do, I admit it was pleasurable what I did with Robb but it doesn't have the spark that we have"

I raised an eyebrow

"what did he do?"

she laughed

"maybe I will teach you, I didn't have sex with him, I am still yours"

I laugh into her hair

"yes my queen"

Robb

"what do you mean you cannot find them" I yelled at my guards

"my lord we have looked everywhere, we sent out riders as well, there is no trace of them anywhere"

I rub my head. How can a princess and a lord leave without being seen?

"I must write to my father" I say,

Theon walks behind me

"you know she took him"

I turn to face him

"where would she go?"

he shrugged

"to the wall"

I shook my head

"Daenerys is not stupid, if she left there had to be a good reason, but why take Rickon, if she wanted to hurt this family she would have killed me in my sleep"

I cannot believe she would do this to me, I am her wolf and she is my princess. Daenerys is a sweet loving person, I cannot believe she would do this

"I agree with you there, this doesn't seem like her at all" said Theon

"I may not care for her but she seemed to be extremely happy"

I nodded my head

"she was, she had a nightmare a few weeks ago but since then she has been sleeping good, spending time with the children"

I pause, I push passed him and went to Brans room

"what are you doing" asked Theon

"if she left of her own will, she would never leave her children behind"

I see bran in his bed listening to old Nan

"what is it?" he asked surprised

"have you seen dany and Rickon?"

he shook his head

"not since yesterday" he replied

I nod and leave

"you know how much she loves those boys, she would not take on and leave the other" I say

"it does not matter now" said Maester Luwin

"your mother has taken Tyrion Lannister"

Tyrion

"is this is how justice is done is the Vale" I say to the old woman sitting high on the throne of the old moon kings "I demand a trail by combat" she snickers "do I have a champion for the imp" the sell swords speaks up "I will fight for him" he titles his head at me.

Daenerys

"you have a talent of tongues" said Jorah

"thank you sir I am trying my best"

he smile at me

"we will be in pentos by morning, you are ready?"

I smile as he leaves. I have been trying to learn dothraki so I do not offend my brothers people. Jon enters my room

"it is nice you get a cabin" he says,

I laugh

"I am the only woman aboard the ship"

he smiles at me

"I know"

he sits on my bed

"I still cannot believe I am here with you"

he takes my hands

"I know Jon we do not have to hide anymore, I have a favor to ask of you"

he tilts my head

"I was reading a lot while I was at winter fell and I want to have a sea wedding tonight, the captain can marry us, I do not have to take your name nor you mine I just want to belong to you"

I stare into his grey eyes waiting for his answer

Ned

"Seven hells Ned" yelled the king

"first your wife takes Tyrion Lannister, your son threatening war, he lost the Targaryen girl and one of your sons, your bastard was granted a pardon from the wall and no one has seen him since, how can you run my seven kingdoms when you cannot even control your own family"

I am used to Roberts temper, it is from his Targaryen blood.

"I will tell cat to release him, but I permission to bring Tywin Lannister here to answer for his sons crimes"

Robert drinks his wine

"I am half a kingdom on debt to that man and you want to poke the lion, I am going on a hunt, you have full control of the kingdoms, when I get back I want sell this mess cleaned up"

he stormed out of my room. How am I going to fix all of this? Daenerys and Jon I know they are together but where for the second time the dragon loves the wolf and they both are hidden away, I pray the result is not the same. _Promise me Ned_

Jon

"I cannot believe I just married you"

I joke with her

"well I need a strong loyal husband"

she hugged my chest

"this just happened, dany we are married"

I kissed her lips.

"we are staying at an old friends for the night" said Jorah

"don't worry I will keep the little one away"

we both laugh. The direwolves seem to be happy to be off the boat as we walk up to a beautiful villa

"our host probably will not see us until the morning, the lazy old man"

dany laughed

"what of my brother" she asked

"if he is still alive which I do not believe, we will find out tomorrow"

he carries Rickon with him and a servant shows us to a room.

"I love the heat here, I know you north men hate it but I feels so nice on my skin"

she walks over to the balcony, I laugh and follow her, I kiss her shoulder,

"you can finally wear those thin dresses you love so much"

she laughs and turns

"last time we pledge our love for the old gods now here we are married"

she giggled

"yes now what was it that Robb did so well?"

she laughed

"are you jealous husband"

I shook my head

"honestly I am more curious what we did was so passionate, but it was rushed, I want to please you my queen"

she laughed

"he licked my sex"

she kissed my lips

"my queen"

I kissed her neck

"I called him my wolf" she admitted

"I am your wolf, wife"

she laughed

"yes I promise I will never do that again"

her dress fell off of her and I quickly took off my clothes, I stepped back, her perfect body is still the same, I feel that we have never been apart.

"your making me blush"

I laughed

"sorry lover"

I closed the distance between us. Our lips met and it was like fire all over my skin. I love her so much, I don't care about Robb and she did, that is the past, she is my wife, and my queen. I laid her back and traveled down her body.

"I hope to please you my queen"

her hands grabbed my hair

"I hope to please you my king"

I pause for a moment. I guess I am her king now, I lower my head and try to do this, I give her a little lick and she almost screams

"Jon" she cry as I continue.

She climaxes quickly as I push her on her side as if it spoon her, I lift her leg up and enter her

"gods"

I hold nothing back, I thrust into her with all my pent up passion and lust, I decided to turn her over to come at her from behind now, she seems to like switching to something new,

"Jon"

she lowers her head I pick her up until her back is touching my chest

"what is it my queen?" I whisper in her ear,

I can feel her shivering, I lay her back on her back, I take a breast into my mouth,

"Jon I love you" she moans,

"I love you"

she grabs my head

"let me"

she pushes me onto my back. She first starts to suck on my member before moving on tops of me,

"sit up" she commands,

she digs her nails into my shoulders while she is riding me.

"am I pleasing my king" she asks panting

"yes"

is all I can say she gets off of me and the bed, I stare at her confused

"come here" she commands,

I listen and get up she pulls me so we are against the wall by the balcony "we are both so sweaty, I thought we would be cooler here" she kisses me with so much passion, I lift her against the wall with her legs around my waist, we both climax at the same time, I carry her back to the bed, she is laughing,

"that was amazing"

she crawls on my chest

"yes it was" I said all out of breath

"I hope I can please my king enough he never takes another" she says sadly

"dany you are my queen, I wish to be only your husband not your king, I love you and you alone, no one will ever touch me, no one will ever touch you again"

she smiles and falls asleep in my arms. My beautiful queen, my wife.

Catelyn

I sigh as I sit near the battlefield, Ned is being called a traitor and Robb marches south, Daenerys is still missing along with Rickon, my baby boy, I pray to the seven that they are together and safe, with the king dead the Lannisters are now in control of the kingdom.

"Robb, may I have a word" I ask him,

he nods and follows me to my tent

"have you found any clue about her"

his face makes me sick, he does not care about her I know that but she is still our ward

"mother she took Rickon, she is probably somewhere with Jon, let them rot"

he rolled his eyes

"Robb listen to me she is a Targaryen"

he nods

"we have heard nothing about her and even if we did what do you want me to do mother, marry her? she left me, I cannot ever forgive her, even if it meant being king of all the seven kingdoms I could not do it"

I nod

"Robb you do not have to marry her but tell me the truth do you care about her"

he walks around shaking his head

"we were raised together mother, she was supposed to be my wife, of course I care about her, I want to know that she and Rickon are safe"

he starts to cry

"why did she do this, I knew she left from the minute they told me about Jon, what is wrong with me"

I shake my head

"that bastard must mean a lot to her, I blame myself I should have not allowed her to act so freely"

he wipes his face

" I love her, if I see her again I will tell her I love her but I cannot marry her after all she has done"

I nodded

"I hate her"

Daenerys

My brother is dead, he died from an infection they tell me. I had an idea as they prepared the body of my brother

"he should be burned, it is what the Targaryens have been doing for centuries"

they agreed to do just tha

t "my queen" Jorah called.

I nodded and followed him, I see the few hundred dothraki my brother was leading. I have been practicing this speech

"I am Daenerys Stormborn, your Khal was my brother, you are all free to go, if you stay it will be as brothers and sisters, I will burn your enemies and together we shall conquer anyone who stands against us" I say in prefect dothraki,

I had my dragon eggs placed in the fire, I walk in to it, I can hear the dragons calling to me

"Dany" I hear Jon scream.

It will be okay Jon I will get us back our kingdom.

Jon

The fire has finally died down, I can see her, I run to her side knowing she is alright but what I see is unexpected, she has tiny lizard creatures,

"blood of my blood" said Jorah as he bowed down on the ground.

She slowly stood up, with them on her body,

"mother of dragons" I slowly said

Sansa

"your father is a traitor, your brother and mother and traitors too, since mother said I am still to marry you, you will remain here" Joffery gloated

"you promised you would be merciful" I cried

"and I was, I gave him a quick death, now with the beggar king dead there is no threat"

I want to kill him, this monster

Cersei

These lords on the small council are useless creatures

"this great summer is finally done, this was the longest summer in living memory" mumbled Pycelle

"the peasants say a long summer means an even longer winter" said Varys

"we have enough wheat for a seven year, any longer and we will have less peasants"

whistling is all that can be heard when he comes waddling in.

"big sister" he kisses my check

"so sorry what have I missed"

he reached for the wine

"what are you doing here?" I ask him

"I thought the hand of the king normally attends these meetings"

my nose wrinkles

"father is hand of the king"

he hands paper to Varys

"it seems for father has named lord Tyrion hand of the king"

I jump up

"all of you out now"

they scramble away

"how did you trick father into this"

he laughed

"you brought this upon yourself"

his ugly face staring into mine

"I've done nothing"

"quite right you did nothing when your son called for Ned Starks head"

I should have known this was fathers way of punishing me

"now the north has risen against us"

I laughed at that

"Robb Stark is a child who let his only claim to the throne slip out of his fingers"

he chuckled

"that may be but the north is loyal to the Starks they will following him, he has won every battle he has fought, we are losing this war"

"what do you know about war" I snapped

"nothing but I know people, I know our enemies hate each other almost as much as they hate us"

I sip my wine

"Joffery is king"

he smiles

"I am only here to advise him, and who knows maybe we can get Jamie back"

"how?"

"you love your children, so do Starks and we have two"

I lower my head

"we have one Arya the little beast has run off"

"perfect tell me what is it like being the disappointing child for the first time in your life"

Robb

"Joffery is no Baratheon he is your bastards son"

the king slayer laughed

"tell me where is the princess I have no seen her"

that struck a nerve, everyone in the south is mocking me because of you Daenerys, I hope you are happy where ever you are.

"you know she is not here"

he laughed

"you couldn't keep a girl, how do you expect to keep a kingdom"

he mocked me

"the north was free and ruled by my family for thousands of years"

Grey Wind enters the cell with me

"your grace we have received some news I think you want to hear" called Theon,

I left his cell

"this has better be important"

I follow him to my tent, where my mother is

"news is spreading fast, soon everyone will know about her"

I raised an eyebrow

"who?" I ask

"the mother of dragons"

Daenerys

I am so happy that Rickon slept through the whole ceremony

"they need names Khaleesi" said my new hand maiden Irri

"yes they do"s

luckily she is busy playing with Rickon

"the red and black one shall be named Drogon after your former Khal, the green Rhagal, and the cream colored one Viserion, they will be named after my brothers" I said sadly,

even though the stories I have heard about my brothers are horrible I still wish I could have at least known them. Rickon is happily playing with them

"Khaleesi" called Jorah

"leave us"

my hand maidens take Rickon and leave

"we are heading to Qarth"

I nod

"we are getting closer, I was told there are people there who could help me with my dragons"

he nods

"your husband does not want to be known as Khal"

I laugh

"that is just how he is"

he nodded

"very well"

he leaves me to my dragons, Jon walks in our tent

"I sent word to Robb" he admitted

"he should know, I will take the iron throne one day Jon"

he laughs and he drinks water

"I know and you know I love you, I am here for you but you will be the sole ruler"

I laugh

"I know Jon, thank you for staying with me"

he kissed my lips

"well you did need more to add to your name"

I laughed

"you can be dumb"

he snickered

"do you think lady stark hates me" I ask him,

he sighs but runs my shoulders

"probably"

I look up at him

"I wish you would sugar coat things"

I place my hand on his

"you have nothing to fear, you are my wife, and you are a Khaleesi on your own right, we will go to Qarth, find out what they know about dragons, find you an army, and then go home" he explains

"you make it sound so easy"

I lean back into him

"if Robb choose to stand against me, would you hate me"

he sighed

"as long as you do not attack him first"

I stand up

"thank you my love, Rickon called me mama today"

he smiled

"dany he is still only three I am not surprised he is confusing you for his mother"

I stepped forward

"we are his parents now Jon"

he brushed my hair

"yes we are my queen"

Tyrion

I knew Cersei was a jealous woman but I never thought she would take it this far. I sent a few men to black cells, keep my promise to the old bear. So much work needs to be done, Joffery is a vicious idiot king, Cersei is a spiteful woman now I have the master of whispers calling me to his chambers. I frown at the thought of what he is going to tell me.

"come in, come in" he calls

"I heard the most interesting song from across the narrow sea"

I nodded

"its seem that Daenerys Targaryen has found a way to bring dragons back into our world"

oh this is not good

"do not worry it will be years before they are fully grown but when they are, there will be nowhere to hide"

I paced in his room

"why did you tell me?"

he smiled

"because like me I believe you serve the realm"

I laughed

"it seems she married a friend of you Jon Snow"

I smiled

"so she took the youngest stark, married Jon, who I respect and wish them happiness, but how did she bring dragons back?"

he smiled

"I wish I knew, I would bring one to life for myself"

I laugh

"how many does she have?" I ask

"three as is tradition"

"yes she could conquer Westeros with three dragons, I do not know her but I know her husband, he is much like lord stark himself, he will be loyal to her until the end but it will be she who would rule"

he sat down

"I agree, the Targaryens are not famous for sharing power"

I sat down as well,

"first we must deal with Roberts brothers, one game at a time my friend"

Catelyn

"I need you to go to the stormlands to try to get an alliance with Renly Baratheon"

I pace the tent

"I have not seen him since he was a boy, I have five children, the girls are at kings landing, Rickon is with Daenerys, Bran is all alone at Winterfell"

I sigh and sit down

"I knew it since she was five, she snuck down to his room to sleep with him, I put a stop to it but she always looked at him with so much love"

Daenerys was like a daughter to me but I cannot forgive this, I can forgive her taking Rickon, that may have actually helped just in case something went wrong there would still be a stark but to marry a bastard

"I am surprised she married him as well"

he sat down

"and now the only claim I had on the throne has not only married my bastard brother, she has three dragons"

that part scared me even more

"she will control Jon, it is probably why she married him, she will have no one questioning her"

he smiled and drank his wine

"now with her dragons it is only a matter of time before she comes back"

I sit back

"she could do it, she may not show it but she does have a gentle heart, she would be a good queen"

he drank again

"I hate her Robb"

he looks over at me

"no you do not, you couldn't hate her, you love her as much as I do"

he drinks again.

Jon

"now this is a desert"

I have been learning dothraki to talk to Danys blood riders, I am curious about them

"the red dessert can swallow a man whole" said Jhogo

"we are the first to take the oath to a Khaleesi" said Aggo

"yes but she is the mother of dragons"

"she is blood of my blood, I will protect her" said a serious Rakharo.

I am impressed, they told us stories about the dothraki in Winterfell but they never told us about how loyal and how strong they are.

"We are here" said Jorah

. We stopped on our horses, dany was just in front of us, I get off quickly to help her down,

"thank you Jon"

she smiles sweetly, she walks to the front as the huge gates open and thirteen people walk out accompanied by guards

"Qarth welcomes the mother of dragons" said an old man

"to whom do I speak"

he smiles

"we are the Thirteen: charged with the governance and protection of Qarth, the greatest city that ever was or will be"

she steps forward

"I request permission to allow us into the city"

he laughed

"first order of business let us see the dragons"

dany looked back at the case that the dragons are being carried in

"no you will let us in then you may see the dragons"

he turns around to storm back into the city when a tall dark skinned man steps forward

"I invoke Suma"

he takes out his dagger and cuts his hand

"I will vouch for her, her people and her dragons"

he shows his hand to the other

"it will be on your head" said the old man

"welcome to Qarth my lady"

I follow closely behind my wife, why would this man who does not know is speak for us

"what is your name" I ask the man

"Xaro Xhoan Daxos" he replied

"you must be the husband to the mother of dragons, we have heard much about you"

"then why did he send us away"

he laughed

"they fear what they do not know" I nod.

This city is so beautiful, the people look so happy. Someone grabs my arm and drags me into an empty street

"you must protect her, many people wish to do her harm" a masked woman says

"who are you?" I ask

"who I am does not matter but she is the mother of dragons, dragons are fire made flesh, and fire is power, she needs you now more than ever Jon Snow"

and with that she is gone. How did she know my name? What if what she said was right? What if we should have never come to this place.

Tyrion

After I finally brokered a marriage with Dorne I had to set my eyes to the attack that is coming, Renly Baratheon is dead, but Stannis is coming, he was the master of ships, he knows kings landing every well, luckily for me, Cersei is a greedy whore, she has taken a cousin into her bed, Lancel is a good boy but he is a stupid one.

"so you have to do that" I say to Bronn,

"why am I even here"

I roll my eyes

"to help me plan an attack"

he gets up

"you think the answer is in all these books"

I close my book

"forgive me I have never done this before, you can learn a lot from books"

"I would trade your books for a couple of good solders, but your father has all those"

he is right, most of our forces are with father trying to defeat the young wolf.

Daenerys

"I am going to the house of the undying"

I tell Jon as we break our fast

"are you serious?" he asks me

"yes we need answers Jon"

he laughs

"magic does not exist"

"says the man who saw me walk into flames and not get hurt"

he raises an eyebrow

"that is true but dany the warlocks are dangerous you shouldn't go"

"I have learned much from them about my dragons"

he sighed

"if you believe it to be best then I will support you, I have to go today with the blood riders, we are preparing for when we leave"

I nod

"yes Jorah tells me he has a plan and a ship ready to go"

he nods

"be careful dany, if I lost you, I would simply die just to be with you again"

I get up and sit in his lap

"even after all we have been through you still doubt me"

he laughed

"you know that is not what I mean"

I smile

"I know I just hope to go home soon, Rickon is adjusting to life here though"

he smiles

"when we get back you rule the seven kingdoms we should invite Bran to live with us, I know you miss him"

I kiss his lips, I miss him more than anyone could know.

Theon

Here I am at the place I once called home, I am taking it from the little lord, I walk into his room

"I have taken the castle" I say to the cripple boy

"why?" he asks

"I thought you were down south with Robb"

I laughed and walked across the room

"I am a Greyjoy, I need to fight with my own people"

I turn to one of my men

"find the half wit"

I turn to Bran

"you are going down there to yield Winterfell to me"

he sits up

"no I will never yield, we will beat you out"

I sigh and sit down on his bed

"you will yield to me, I took the castle, you do not want your people to get hurt, that is what a good lord would do"

I pat his head

"Theon did you hate us all along"

I get up and storm the room. I was always made fun of here, I was a hostile, even the man who claimed to be my brother, he loved a bastard, who stole his wife more than me

. "people of Winterfell" said the little lord "I have yielded Winterfell to Prince Theon"

I smile at my new subjects

"we caught this one trying to escape"

my men were holding Ser Rodrik

"I should have put a sword through your chest instead of in your hand"

he spat in my face "put him into the dungeons to rot" I yelled

"no he must pay the iron price"

I nod as my man draws his sword

"please don't you promised Theon that no one would get hurt" cried the little lord

"you do not give the orders now little lord" I yelled at him to shut up him up

"its alright I am going to see your father"

I push my man and draw my own sword

"any last words old man"

he looks up at me

"may the gods have pity on you Theon Greyjoy, now you are truly lost"

I hack into his neck, serving his body from it, I kick his head, it is over.

Daenerys

"here is your tea my lady" said the warlock

"remember to listen, and pay attention to all that you see"

I nod as I sip my tea.

"now listen carefully to my instruction, when you enter you will find yourself in a room with four doors: the one you came through and three others, take the door on your right. If you come across the stairwell climb, never go down, never take a door that is not the first on your right" he warned

"yes climb the stairs and only enter the door on my right" I repeat

. I enter the first door and go for the door on the right as I was told, but I just came face to face with another door, I sighed as I followed into to, I came across a horrifying scene, temptation was too strong for me to look away, a feast of corpses. People all dead, all rotting with food all around them, blood pooling the floor,

a body with the head of a wolf was sitting on a throne, he was wearing an iron crown, I quickly left the room, that wolf looked like Grey Wind, could that have been Robb?

I came into the next room, I saw a handsome naked man with sliver hair just like me, a woman was in the bed nursing a new born babe,

"will your write a song about him" she asks the man

"there is already one for him, Aegon my son is the price that was promised, his song is the song of ice and fire"

he looked at me, as if he knew I was there

"there must be one more, the dragon must always have three heads"

he started to play the harp as I leave the scene. I come into a dark room, with badly any light, Drogon digs his claws into my shoulder, he does not like it in here _mother of dragons_ came a voice part whisper and part moan _dragons… dragons….. dragons…_ other voices echoed a floating heart appeared, swollen and blue, the voices are from men, women and children.

"I am Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryen, Queen of the seven kingdoms of Westeros"

I sat down hoping for a reply

"I have come for the gift of truth"

_The shape of shadows… morrow, not yet made…. Drink from the cup of ice… drink for the cup of fire… mother of dragons….xhild of three_

"three?" I asked

_three heads has the dragons _the ghosts continued _child of storms… three fires must you light… one for life and one for death and one for love… three mounts must you ride… one to bed and one to dread and one for love..three treason will you know…. Once for blood and once for gold and once for love _

"I do not understand"

Drogon began to fly, he was upset, dead corpses were tugging at my body

"Dracarys" I yelled,

Drogon burned down the door in a matter of minutes. I must get home, I fear that the wolf king was Robb

"Khaleesi" I hear Jorah yelling as he runs to me

"I am so sorry, Jon is with your other blood riders, I came here to make sure you were alright"

I turned and looked back at him

"I am fine my friend"

I sigh

"I need an army"

he nodded

"I am taking you to, Ashtoppr, there we shall find the greatest solders on the world, the Unsullied"

I nod my head

"we must go now"

we leave for the harbor.

Sansa

The hound saved me while we were being attacked when Princess Marcella was leaving for dorne. Joffery is getting worse as Robb is defeating his grandfather, I hope Robb kills them all, I lay down to sleep, I dream of them, the men who were holding me down to rape me, I wake up screaming when I see the blood in between my legs, my hand maiden Shae comes running in

"help me" I cry to he

r but it is too late, some of the queens spies have seen the blood and I was summoned to see Cersei

"I trust your mother has explained this to you"

she handed me a glass of wine

"she did your grace I just didn't think it would be so messy"

she laughed

"yes, but now you can give the king little princes and princesses"

I shuddered at the thought

"let me give you some advice on this special day, love only your children, for a mother cannot help but to love them"

showly drank her wine

"should I not love the king?" I bodly ask

"you can try, you will play the fool for him but it does not matter, he will be the same whether or not you love him"

I sigh, I cannot love that monster, I refuse too.

Robb

I look around another battle field, I have won another battle but I have lost so many men, I see the people trying to help them, among them is a young woman with tan skin, beautiful long black hair, and matching black eyes

"I must cut it off" she says as she is grating a man,

she looks up at me

"can you hold him?"

I get down on the ground to hold the man, while they are cutting his leg off,

"we need more supplies" she says as she is getting up

"what is your name" I ask this interesting beauty

"Talisa" she replied as I sat on the back of the cart.

Jon

The smell of the sea is something I do enjoy, it feels nice to the sense, the dragons are flying above us, they are growing so fast, they can hunt and breath fire,

"they are growing fast" said Jorah behind me

"not fast enough she needs an army"

he nodded

"we will be there by nightfall, the Unsullied are said to be the greatest fighters in the world"

I nodded, yes if bought they would help

"she still have yet to say anything about what happened in Qarth" I replied,

she is down there getting Rickon to pet Rhegal, I smile, she has been happier at sea, when I first saw her, she was scared about Robb, I sigh, I admit I am jealous of him, I have been my whole life, now he is worrying my wife

"she will tell you when and if she believes it to be right"

he patted my shoulder

"yes I know, she is my queen, I do not wish to rule anything but I just wish she would talk to me" I admitted

"she will" he smiled and walled away.

Tryion

"Stannis will be here in four days, three if the wind is with him, what do you plan to so nephew" I say to Joffery,

I wonder if in a hundred years they will talk about the mad boy king,

"they say my uncle never smiles, I plan on giving him a red smile"

he smiles and draws his sword

"how do you plan to defend the city"

he walls away, luckily for this idiot boy king I have a plan.

Catelyn

Coming back here was a mistake, I should have just gone straight to Winterfell but have Brieene at my services, she will prove helpful, we are walking in camp when I see my son talking to some woman, I do not like it, doesn't he ever learn, I storm up to him,

"hello mother this is Lady Talisa"

I nod

"I am sorry I have never heard of you"

she laughs

"I am not surprised I am not from here"

I nod

"Robb may I have a word in private"

he nods

"good bye my lady"

he kisses her hand, I roll my eyes, stupid boy

"Robb what do you think you are doing" I yell at him in private

"mother" he warns

"King Robert acted like this and look where it got him, three children who are not even his"

he sighed

"it is not like that mother, I like her"

of course he does, he is a pent up ten and six year old boy

"Robb think before you act"

he stands up "

I am a king now mother" he says coldly

"then be a good king"

Daenerys

I asked Jon to wait with the others as I meet the master, Jorah and I both speak Valyrian, but we both agreed not to use that langue here.

"they are trained since birth, when the Unsullied is to earn there spike, they must go to the market and kill a new born baby, to show they have no emotion left"

these people are sicken creatures

"how many do you have to sell"

he lifted his hands

"eight thousdand" said the girl

"the master says please hurry there are many buyers interested"

we leave,

"eight thousdand dead babies" I say to him

"yes" said Jorah

"what will I do if I own them, these men"

"but they are not men, not anymore, they will do whatever to command of you, they are anrmy that does not rape, will not murder children if you tell them not too"

I nod, a small child runs by

"these people will be better off serving you"

I am ignoring him, the little girl rolls a ball to me, I pick it up,she motions for me to open it, someone knocks me over, a small green creature comes out of the ball, it is about to attack when the man in dark clothes stabs it and runs after the child that now has blue lips

"the warlock" I say as Jorah helps me up

"I owe you my life Ser" I say to the man

"the honor is mine my queen"

he takes off his hood, he is an old man who looks slightly familiar, Jorah steps infront of me

"do you know this man?" I ask him

"I know him, he is one of the greatest fighters the seven kingdoms has ever seen, he is the lord commander of King Roberts kings guard"

the man stepped forward

"king Robert is dead, I have been searching for you Daenerys Stormborn to ask your forgiveness, I was sworn to protect you family, I failed them"

he gets on his knees

"I am Barristan Selmy, kings guard to your father, allow me to join your queens guard, and I will not fail you again"

he lowers his head, I breath in

"you are now in my service Ser Barristan, as you know I was raised in Winterfell, I have heard much about you, rise" I commanded him

"thank you, your grace"

I nod to him

"walk with me"

he walks besides me

"what has been happing in my kingdom"

he sighs

"King Robert is dead, Ned Stark was beheaded, not before me managed to spread the word that Roberts children with the queen were truly fathered by her own twin brother Jamie"

I laugh

"the north has risen, as have the iron islands, the Greyjoy boy holds Winterfell last I heard"

Theon should have been killed in his sleep years ago

"also he managed to lose Bran Stark, no one knows where he is"

I sigh

"good" I say to him

"Robb Stark is King in the North now, apparently people have been mocking him since you married Jon Snow"

I laugh

"Robb knew I loved Jon since we were children, it is no surprise"

he nodded

"I was stripped of my position of Kings guard from the boy king"

"why would be do that? You are a famous fighter"

he smiled

"the king is not ruling, his mother is, she is just surrounding her son with her people, she named Jamie the new lord commander of the kings guard, he will do well but he is being held by Robb Stark"

I smile, I hope Robb is letting him rot

"thank you for all this information Sir Barriston, "I hope that Jorah will help get you settled in, the dothraki are not known for being polite"

I leave him and head for our camp, Lord Stark is dead, that news hit me hard, I must tell Jon, I see him talking to my blood riders "Jon" I call to him, he follows me into our tent

"what is it love?"

I sigh

"I was save from an attack by the warlock by Ser Barriston Selmy"

he raised an eyebrow

"what is he doing here?" he asked

"King Robert is dead, he came looking for me, to serve in my queens guard"

he smiled "good you need protection"

I laugh

"I am so sorry Jon, your father was beheaded for treason"

he looked shocked

"what, father would never do that" he yelled

"I know he learnt a dangerous truth, the queens children were fathered by her twin brother Jamie"

he sat down

"he was able to spread the word to everyone before he was killed"

he starts to cry

"he told me next time I saw him we would talk about my mother"

I run over to hug him into my chest, I let my own tears start to flow

"he loved you, you know"

he pulls me into his lap

"I think he would have been the only person happy that we are married" he jokes

"that's not true, I bet Arya will be happy"

he laughed

"Robb has made himself King in the North"

I sigh

"it makes me almost not want to retune there"

he rubbed my back

"I hope he marries, he can be has happy as us" he says

"I hope so, I am sorry I have been obsessed with him lately, I just feel guilty, I love you my wolf but I feel like I should help my brother"

I kissed his lips

"I am sorry I have been jealous, you two shared something, I just fear that"

I cut him off by kissing me

"never fear that love"

I lean into his chest

"Robb is not the same person he used to be, you didn't know how he spoke of you, he was so forceful, he wants power, he just doesn't want to admit it, he liked me because I was something he had to take, he thought he did, if it wasn't for Jorah I fear I may be his right now"

I start to cry

"shh love I am sorry for upsetting you, I am your and you are mine

" I think back to the way Robb said those exact words, he was colder and more lustful but Jon says it with so much love in his voice, after all I have done I do not deserve him, not even for a second

"I love you" I say to him

"promise me Jon"

Sansa

"what are you doing here?" I ask the Hound

"this battle is lost, the Lannister will win grab a cloak, we are leaving"

I raised an eyebrow

"but it looks like Stannis is winning?"

he laughed so curly

"no little bird they will win, now lets go"

I grab a cloak, I must be crazy but I want to get out of here so badly

"come little bird"

he lifts me over his shoulder,

"I know away out of here

" he quickly walks out, down a dark hall,

"why can't I walk"

he laughed again

"because little bird taking you is treason"

"then why take me at all"

he didn't reply. We are in flee bottom, we go down into a tunnel

"this may smell horrible but it is the safest way out of the city"

he is right it smells horrible

"your almost out of your cage little bird"

yes he is right I am almost free.

Robb

I am ready, I strip Talisa, I finally have someone who will love me, who will not leave me for another, she is now mine, we have said our vows, just as you did with Jon, Daenerys you stupid girl, you may have dragons but I will forever be known as the king of the north, you could have been my queen, now you must kill everyone to get that power, I miss you so much, but I have found someone else

"I love you Robb" I

kiss her gently, I have heard those words before,

"I love you Talisa"

she promised to never leave me like you did Daenerys, I will fight you when you come back, I will defeat you, you will regret leaving me, I put all my frustration into my new wife, she will bear my children, she is now a queen, I hope you are rotting were ever you are.

Daenerys

I agreed to trade one dragon for the eight thousand Unsullied and the young boys still in training, my advisors think I am mad, I will not tolerate them questioning me in front of strangers, I will not appear weak, I also I have the newly freed Misssandei serving me, I enjoy this girl she is quite intelligent, the gates open and we walk in

"the master says they are untested, he says you would be wise to blood them early"

I come face to face with him, I turn and go to the create that Drogon is in, he flies above my head, I hold him by a change, I hand it to his

"is it done, they belong to be" I ask him,

Misssandei translates

"it is done, you hold the whip" she says

"the bitch has her army" I heard him say in Valyrian,

I turn around and look upon my new army, men with spears, all with pointed helmets

"Unsullied" I say in Valyrian

"forward march"

they march forward, as I hope the golden whip that controls them

"halt"

I am pleased with them

"tell the bitch her beast will not come"

I turn around to look at him

"A dragon is not a slave"

Jon looks over at me concerned, while the master looks shocked

"you speak Valyrian" he asks

"I am Daenerys Stormborn of the house Targaryen, of the blood of old Valyria, Valyrian is my mother tongue"

Misssandei gives a look to her former master, I smile and turn back to my Unsullied

"Unsullied, slay the masters, slay the soldiers, slay ever man who holds a whip, but harm no child, strike the chains off every slave you see"

they start to slay

"I am your master" the man screams

"kill her, kill her, kill her"

I turn back to look at him

"Dracarys"

with that Drogon breaths fire on them and my unsullied kill the masters

"you planned this all along?" asked Jon as he ran to my side

"do not doubt me Jon" I say to him,

I walk to and see all it is now over, my Unsullied are back into formation, I walk into the crowed until I see my horse, I get on her,

"Unsullied" I say to them

"you have been slaves all your life, today you are free, any man who wishes to leave may leave, and no one will harm him, I give you my word"

no one moves

"will you fight for me as free men?"

nothing but silence, I see Jorah looking at me, then I start to hear it, the unsullied are slamming their spears into the ground, in their way they are swearing to fight for me, , I drop the whip, knowing I will not need it, these are now my soldiers, my people.

Catelyn

"why isn't this a please, my lady" said the chained king slayer

"you are no knight you have broken every vow you have ever made"

he laughed

"not everyone I do not see Daenerys Targaryen's dead body anywhere"

I sighed

"you were the one who gave Ned the dragon eggs, she found a way to hatch them, why did you give them to Ned"

he shook his head

"I may have killed the Mad King but she was an innocent Queen Rhaella wanted her daughter to have them it was the least I could do, I will no apologies for my actions, I have done what I have believed to be right" he said

"I will grant you, your freedom if you agree to give Brienne my daughters"

he laughed

"yes, I will, I do not care what I have to do, your daughters are as innocent as any child in this war, we are not blame for the sins of our fathers, though I would say I am paying right now"

I call Brieene

"give me your sword" I command her.

Cersei

"this is your fault" father yelled at me

"the girl was in your care how could you let her slip out"

I stood up

"you cannot talk to me like this"

he laughed

"you are a fool, if that boy king wants to remain on the iron throne he will listen to me, the Greyjoys are in open rebellion again, Robb Stark is finally starting to weaken, Stannis is defeated but we have a bigger issue at hand, it has been confirmed by many, the Targaryen girl has three dragons and now she has an army"

he sat down

"our enemies are coming at us from all angles it is time for you to do your duty"

I drank my wine

"what do you mean"

he looked me dead in the eye

"to remarry you are still fertile"

I stood up

"I will not" I yelled

"you are my daughter and you shall marry Loras Tyrell"

I laughed

"never"

he stood up

"every child you have with him will prove the lies people are saying about the children are not true"

I sigh and storm out of the room, Jamie where are you? I need you, you can change fathers mind about this.

Sansa

It feels so good to be free, I am splashing in a pond as the hound keeps a close eye on me

"do you ever get tired of that girl, you look like a five year old"

I laugh, I am getting used to his mean behavior, I would say he is as kind to me as he can ever be to another person,

"I know how I am acting it has just been so long since I have ever felt free"

I know I am getting my dress wet so I sit on the grass

"Winter is Coming" I say to him

"yes it is"

he replies, I stand and touch his face, the burned part,

"thank you" I whispered,

he backed away

"I liked it better when you were afraid of me"

I laughed for the first on a long time it felt good

"no you do not"

we both ride on his horse

"we must be careful, it times of war, men love nothing more then young girls"

he warned

"but you do not" I ask him,

he laughed

"that is enough talk for now little bird"

Jon

Dany is having ships built here in the city she has taken

"you have another name to add on to your many, they are calling you breaker of chains"

she laughed and leaned into me

"I wish I could free more but Jon the war is happening now"

I pet Viserion

"I know dany, you must strike now"

she kissed my lips

"do you think I will be a good queen"

I nodded

"yes, you are strong, many people are born into royal families hut you truly deserve to rule, you will be the greatest queen"

I say to her

"and you will never leave me"

I kissed her forehead

"you are so strong Daenerys, you would probably have me killed if I even thought of it"

she pushed me back, laughing

"unlike me you are not immune to fire, Viserion, keep an eye on this one"

she joked

"the Unsullied officers you have requested, your grae" said Misssandei

"I will see you later"

she walked away from me, this still does not feel real, my father is dead, my brother was going to marry my now wife, and she is the mother of dragons, I feel so happy for her, I will stay by her side, I promised her that.

Robb

"you let the king slayer go, do you know how valuable he was" I yelled at my mother

"I did it for the girls"

I sigh

"mother, you are arrested, guards will be with you at all times"

I want to hit something,

"people already think me weak because of Daenerys, now my own mother has betrayed me"

why can not people just stop betraying me

"I got married mother" I say to her,

she stand ups

"what?" she yells

"Robb you cannot"

I laugh

"it is done mother, I married Talisa, she is your new daughter"

she looked disgusted

"you will pay greatly for that, your marriage should have been to a girl from a noble house, not some foreigner"

I sigh

"mother you let the king slayer go, I will no longer listen to your advice"

I storm out of the room.

Daenerys

"are you positive" I ask Irri

"you have not bled for two moons now Khaleesi"

I smile at the idea of Jon and I having a child. I remember when Theon said Robb and I would have the Prince of fire and ice, no, my and Jon's child will be the Prince of Ice and Fire, or princess, I know he will be happy with either one,

"we will keep this between us for now"

she smiled

"of course Khaleesi"

I smile, as I get up out of my bed, since taking over Astopor, we have here finding ships, I must hurry home, people need their true queen, and maybe their true prince, I will name him after my nephew, Aegon, the Prince of Ice and Fire.

_**That's all I have done for now.**_

_**Thank yo for reading**_


End file.
